Pretty Little Psycho
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: By many in the underground I'm known as Pyscho, but to my friends and family I'm Rose D. Luna. As I travel the seas to find my revenge I come across unique individuals. I come across my chosen much to my annoyance. My father is to blame for what happened to mother...right? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Harem style. TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND TORTURE
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting the chosen

**Hello here is a new story I started I hope you all like it.**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

 **By many in the underground I'm known as Pyscho, but to my friends and family I'm Rose D. Luna. As I travel the seas to find my revenge I come across unique individuals. I come across my chosen much to my annoyance. In my quest to avenge the people who cared for me I'm joined by my chosen and my family. My father is to blame for what happened to mother right?...she did want me to find him so we can together as a family. Can I ever have a family again? Do I deserve love? Can I ever return to my homeland?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Fucking hell why did they have to notice me! This is bullshit! Absolute bullshit!_ I thought as I ran away from the marines through the city of Sabody. I run to the lower groves because I know they'll get distracted by the other people who have bounties.

"Stop that boy!" I heard the leader say. I looked back to see if they were closer or not. I saw them gaining on me so I make a sharp right turn and run down the alleyway shortcut to the bad groves. As I look forward I see that I'm about to collide with Bonney Jewelry. I yell at her to move and see the surprised look on her face because of how I talked to her. She probably thought I had a death wish, but she did once she saw I was being chased by marines. As I pass her I smile and say sorry I yelled at her. Then I'm out of the alleyway and in the street. I make a sharp left and heard yelling and grunts of pain. To that I start to laugh taking delight in their irritation and pain. I make a another right into an alleyway before they see me and back into the streets. I looked back to see if I was being followed and I wasn't. As I'm about to looked forward I collide with solid muscle and land on my butt. "Fucking hell that hurt" I say as I rub my butt in pain. Looking up I see who I ran into. When I did I felt a searing pain in my hand I look to see my hand had the crest with a 1 in the middle and the initial 'K' to my surprise. Then it changes to a 2 and another sets of initials 'E.K.' ,when I glanced at the man to his left, are on my hand as well. _Oh God why did that happened now of all times_ I thought as I stood up and apologized and started to run away only to be grabbed by the man who I ran into. I saw the other supernovas show up just when the group of marines that were chasing me show up as well. "Shit!" I say as I struggle to get free which has each pirate group looking at me with curiosity. "There he is! Grab the boy and any other pirates you can but the boy is our main concern" the marine captain said as he charged us. "Hey either let me go or run you jackass!" I yelled at Killer of the Kidd pirates. This caused Kidd to look amused where Killer was angry.

All the supernovas scattered and somehow met up again in a clearing. That bastard is still holding me when we get to the clearing. He then suddenly punches me in the gut and throws me onto the ground. "You bastard what the hell was that for" I groan as I hold my stomach. "You ran into me boy. I could have killed you but I didn't so be grateful" Killer said to me as he sat down on a tree root. "I said I was sorry you prick" I spat at him with pain and anger in my voice. "Fucking hell" I mutter as I stood up. "You must be really weak if that hurt. I was holding back" Killer said in a mocking voice at me. I just glare at him until I hear Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates ask me how someone like me made it this far with my strength. I just glare at both of them before I answer. Which made them smirk and Kidd too. "Well not that it's any of your business but I just escaped from 5 months of torture and starvation while being imprisoned and wearing seastone cuffs. And with that I bid you assholes goodbye" I say as I saw shocked faces. As I go to turn and walk away I stumble a bit and about to fall when I was grabbed by X-Drake. I felt another pain in my hand and saw 4. _What the hell? Last time it was two now it's four? Who is the third?_ I thought when I saw Drake's initials under 'T.D.W.L'. I stared horrified at my hand. "Fucking hell this day sucks damn ass!" I shout as I was set down on the ground. This caused many of them to look amused by my actions. Flopping onto my back I groan in annoyance. "Mind telling us why you were being chased? I take it's not just because you escaped" I heard Drake ask me. I look around and see all eyes on me. "Uh no" I say before I get up and bolt away from them. Only to be brought back by Kidd's devil fruit.

I'm cursing his devil fruit as he brings me back all the while he's laughing. Unfortunately I'm coming into fast and I go chest first into his face as we fall over. Which cause my hat fall off and my hair to fall out. My breast band is cut, because of the knife I had hidden in there. I saw Kidd give Killer my knife, before we collide, which they both looked surprised that a boy had something like that there. My breast pop off half of the buttons when my breast band is fully gone and fall's out of my shirt. I groan as I sit up and notice what's happened. "Shit" I said as I try to get up and run only for Kidd to pull me down and my breast pop of yet another button. I only have four more before my shirt sits open. "You asshole! Let me go!" I said as I try to get up again but I'm forced to straddle his waist. "No wonder you looked so feminine. Your a girl" he said with a smirk while staring at my chest. I glare at him as he restrains me. "Why did the marines think you were a boy?" Law asked me. I scoff at him which made him narrow his eyes at me. "Their marines what else can you expect of them" I said as I get my hand hands free and go to get up only to be grabbed by Killer from behind. When he did that his hands grabbed onto my breast and I felt him squeeze his hands. "Ugh! Let me go you jerk" I said as I elbow him in the side which releases me since he wasn't expecting that. I move next to Bonney and sit next to her. "I'm sitting next to you because you seem like the least grabbiest person here" I said as I sat next to her. She smiled at me and gave me a half hug. "So far I like you the most" I told her with a cheeky grin. It was quiet because all the guys were staring at us. Kidd looked amused with himself, Killer seemed a bit irritated that I got away, Law seemed to be thinking about something, and Drake was looking my way with curiosity in his eyes. All in all the men are boring as usual. "Who are?" Law asked the question on everybody's mind. I just simply look at him before ignoring what he said and looked to Bonney. "Hey why don't say me and you get out of here and spend some time together" I said in a sultry voice to Bonney. This caused Bonney to blush and all of the male's to have shocked faces while some scowled. "Uh I'm flattered but I'm straight" she told me which made some of the guys smile and think they had a chance. "Shame but ya know even a noodle is straight till it gets wet" I said with a smirk on a my face while I looked her way. This had many of the guys smirking while some got a nosebleed. Bonney's face is red as a tomato. I laugh at her reaction. "Say any of you have something to drink" I ask as I get up. No one answered. "Well then I'm off to see Shakky. I can't say meeting you all was great but it was nice. Till next time" I say as walk away. "Wait" I heard behind me. Looking back I see it was Kidd who told me to wait. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Well what is it? I have to be somewhere and your just wasting my time making me stand here" I said in annoyed voice while he had that cocky grin on his face. "What's your name?" he asked me as I turned around to face him. "Why do you want to know?" I asked him as I crossed my arms forgetting about my shirt. He just licks his lips staring at my chest before he answers. "I want to know the name of my new crewmember" he said to me when I grabbed my breast band. This makes me freeze and look at him and see his cocky smile. I just stand there for a moment before I answer. "What makes you think I'm going to join your crew?" I question him as I walk to grab my hat which he is holding. I hold out my hand expecting him to give it back while he just smiled at me. _Damn even if he is an ass he looks hot as fuck sitting there with that smile_ I thought as I look at his exposed torso. I take in his outfit as I look at his abdominals, pectorals, and then his face which the cockiset grin I've ever seen on him. "Like what ya see? If you join my crew I'll be pleased to show you more" Kidd said to as he trailed his fingers up my leg before resting on my hip. I just smile at him as I lean down just as our lips were centimetres apart I spoke. "Why I don't know what I'm looking at" I said to his surprise and snatch my hat out of his hands before he can jerk it back. I stand up all the way smirking at him before placing the hat on my head. Turning to Killer I just hold out my hand looking at him. He looks to Kidd to see if he was to give it back or not. Kidd motioned him to and he pulled it out of it's hiding place. "Thank you" I said as I take my dagger back. I grab one of my breast pulling it to the side slightly, causing many to have raised eyebrows, some of the men had blushes, and nosebleeds. Then they all see a dagger sheath sitting right between my boobs. I then spoke up startling some that were staring intensely at me. "Well like I said it's been fun but I have places to be so see ya around" I said as I walked away. "Why won't you tell us your name" I hear Law say as I continue to walk away. I stop and look behind my shoulder to smirk at him. "Why what's the fun in telling you when you can find out for yourself" I said as I start walking again. When I didn't look back I didn't get to see I cocky smirks being directed my way.

 **Shakky's Rip Off Bar**

 _Fucking hell Rayleigh better be there or I'm gonna kill him!_ I thought as I enter the bar and see Shakky. "Well it's good to see your alive" Shakky smiled at me as she set down food and rum. "Ah thank you" I said as I take a bite of my food and drink some of the run as I let out a moan because of how it taste so good. _Man after 5 months while being imprisoned I nearly forgot how good food and drinks can taste_ I thought before I look to Shakky "Have I told that I love you because I do. Hey what do you say that we get married" I said with my cheeky grin. The other customers all choke on their drinks and food when she replies. "Lu my darling you know I love you but you don't have a dick" she said with a smirk. They get nose bleeds after I reply. "Ok so once I get a dick and fuck till you cum like crazy then will you marry me?" I say as I hold her hand not noticing that two groups of pirates where there the whole entire time. She just laughs and goes to help the other customers. I turn and see Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd sitting there with smirks while looking at me. I groan and start to eat my food again. "Hey Shakky where the hell is that old fart? He should know not to be moving around at his age" I said to her as I feel Law and Kidd sit on both sides of me. Shakky laughs before replying with where do you think? I groan as I have to go get his ass. "Hey before I go mind patching me up?" I ask her but before she replies I hear Law say he will. I look at him and see that he would do more than just patch me up. "Thanks but no thanks" I said to him which makes his smirk falter a little bit before it comes back. "What afraid I'll hurt you?" he said in a cocky voice. I choke a bit on my drink as I laugh at him. This caused him to frown. "Please what is there to be afraid of? Anyway the reason why is because I don't know you, and since I don't know you means I don't trust you. That's all there is to it" I said to him as I get up and go to the back of the bar. Grabbing some alcohol I start to help Shakky who thanked me. "So what can I get for you two handsome men" I said with a smirk as Killer takes my seat. "Now I have three handsome men. Why it must be my lucky day" I said as I chuckle.

This caused Shakky to laugh at what I said. "Try not to play with them too much Lu" Shakky said as I poured out some rum for the three men I was teasing. "Oh come on Shakky I promise I won't scar them to much" I said with a devious smile. They look at me wondering what Shakky meant by me playing with them. Shakky just chuckles at how I'm acting. "That's quite an interesting tattoo you got there" Killer said to me. This caused Shakky to stop what she was doing and came right over to the confusion of her regulars. Shakky grabbed my hand and looked at the mark on there. This confuses the men in the bar. "When did this happen Lu and please don't tell me that it happened while you were imprisoned" Shakky said as she ran her thumb over the mark. "Its fine Ky. It didn't happen during the 5 months" I told her which caused her to let out a sigh of relief. Till I spoke up and then narrowed her eyes with what I said next. "It happened today" I said as I went to help the regulars. Who was all she said and I point to Kidd, Killer, and Law. Shakky directs her anger to the three in front of her. "If you ever hurt her just know that many powerful people will hunt you down" she told them much to their confusion that caused me to laugh. "What the hell is woman talking about" Kidd growled out at me. I just smirk. "She's talking about nothing. It's alright Shakky they don't even know and it's going to stay that way. Now come bandage me up real quick so I can go find that old fart" she started to protest till I spoke up again. "Shakky it's fine the regulars will keep an eye on them. Won't you guys" I said which caused confirmation from the regulars. Shakky caved and smiled saying okay. We walk into the back.

 **Back room**

"Thanks for helping me Shakky" I told her as I pulled on my boots feeling the pull of the bandages. "Your welcome Luna but what happened that caused you to find the first four?" she questioned me. I tell Shakky what happened that morning before I got here. "Well I see you're still a troublemaker" she said as she chuckles at me. I smile with her as I pull on my jacket over black button up and grey jeans that hug my hips nicely. I then put all my weapons on. I put my pistol on my left hip and my swords on my right. I hide my daggers in my jacket that looks similar to the one my father wears. I let my black hair down in a low ponytail the ends just at the top of my butt. I put my hat on as I see my yellow eyes. Some say my eyes are that of a hawks or a dragons. They just don't know how right they are. "Well I'm off to find the old man ok?" I said to Shakky as I pull open the door and walk out feeling the bottom of my jacket brush against my calves.

 **Bar**

As I open the door I notice that Law and Kidd's groups are gone. _Hm whatever hopefully we don't meet again but knowing my luck we will_ I thought as I was walking to eat some food real quick and left for the auction house. "See ya later Shakky" I yelled as I walked out the door. "Time to go get the old geezer" I sigh as I walk to where he is.

 **Auction house**

As I get there I ignore everyone an pass people to their irritation. I don't notice that I walk past Kidd and Law, but they notice me. Many eyes follow me as I walk down to the stage and they see Disco looking scared. "Oh Disco" I said in a sing song voice that caused many shivers to go down backs. This causes him to shake as he replies. "Y-yes Psycho? What can I help y-you w-w-with?" he said in a stuttering voice. "Oh my dear dear Disco. What did we talk about. If you got one of the specials? Hm?" I said as I stand right in front of the stage. "That I'm to get in contact with you right away Psycho" he said to me with caused many to look at me with curiosity but they only saw my smirk since I had a hat on covering my face. "There's a good lad. So think I can get a sneak peek at what is being sold today?" I said to him. This made him nod and I hop up stage. Heading to the back I see all who was being sold. I keep a neutral face when on the inside my soul was crying out to them. _Don't worry you're all going back to where ever you all came from_ I thought with a frown. I see Rayleigh and just scowl at him where he just smirks when he sees me. When I'm about to leave I hear some of the lackeys whisper my name. Deciding to play with them I turn around and that shuts them up to the confusion of the prisoners. "Ya know it's quite rude to speak about someone who's right here. I mean if you'd wanted attention all you had to do was ask" I said with a sinister smile.

 **Front where everyone is**

 _General POV_

Everyone was just sitting waiting for the Auction to start when they heard screams from the back. It was silent before they heard a giggle and the person who went back there came back with some blood on her face. Many paled at what she said next. Well except Law and Kidd's group as well as some of the Straw Hats. "You may want to clean up back there dear Disco. A mess was made while we played" she said while she walked to an open seat which was right in front of Kidd. "S-sure thing Psycho" they heard Disco say.

 **Luna POV**

"Seems like you had some fun" Kidd said as he leaned behind me. "Why whatever do you mean? Are saying trying to say something dear Eustass?" this caused him to smirk. He leaned in closer to where he could speak in my ear. "I don't know am I?" he said as he bit my ear. Before him or Killer could move I grabbed Kidd's hair in a tight grip. This caused his group to start forward but stopped when they saw what I did. Pulling his neck down to my mouth I bite him till I broke skin and suck a little leaving a mark. I give a small lick and a kiss before I let him go and look forward to see the Straw Hats looked surprised and Law looked irritated. I just smirk and blow a kiss towards him. He smirks when I do. _Dammit. Fucking hell with a side of shitty dammit. I can't believe I marked him! Curse you damn instincts!_ I thought annoyed.

I look back toward the Straw Hats and made eye contact with their swordsman. I hissed in pain at my hand as I saw it light up a bit and change to a 5 with the new initials 'R.Z.' on my hand. I wasn't the only one to notice since I was leaning back with my arms stretched out on the back of the bench. The light caught the attention of the Straw Hats, the Heart Pirates, and the Kidd Pirates to my irritation. Killer was about to say something when the auction started. Just then the doors opened and the celestial dragons came in. My hands balled into fist. I balled them so hard that my nails pierced my skin causing Bepo and Chopper to look my way in worry. This caused their groups to look my way and they were surprised by what they saw.

Sitting there they saw how stiff I was and how I was gripping one of my swords so hard my knuckles are white but my eyes is what shocked them the most. It was also the first time they saw my eyes too. My eyes held so much anger and hatred that they were practically glowing yellow. Kidd and his group saw this as well. They all understood how I felt but were wondering why I reacted so badly. They sat down and then the auction started again. I shocked the three groups as I bought every single person being sold today. A lot of nobles gave me angry looks the celestial dragons didn't really care till the mermaid came out and that's when all hell broke loose I saw the Straw Hats bid but were out bid by the celestial dragon. I just smile and shout out 700,000,000 Berri. This causes many to look at me with horror, shocked and thankful looks. "Oh looks like our number one customer is challenging one of the world nobles! Who will win!" Disco says into the microphone. We go back and forth until we reach 5 billion Berri and I was the last person to bid. I just smirk at him while he threw a fit. The man's father tried to persuade me into letting his son buy the mermaid and that they would pay me the amount I had bid for. "Hm let me think about it. Ok I thought about it. And I say no" I just smirk at him. Everybody could feel the tension as I spoke again. "Once you enter a bidding war you have to go through with till someone backs down and I don't plan to "I said to him. "Surely you have no more Berri. You're just bluffing with how much you have" he said to me as if he already won. I just snicker at him before I full blown laugh at him. This made people confused and scared at how they would react at to what I've done. "That's funny you think that when I have ten islands full of gold and treasure" I said smirking at him. This causes everyone to have shocked looks on their faces. This include all three pirate groups. "Y-you're lying! No of your status has that much gold!" I chuckle at what he says to me. "And how do you know what my status is?" I question him which caused many to look curiously at me. We were having a stare off until his son says the mermaid is his and doesn't care that a peasant like me wants her or not. I just frown until Luffy crashes into the building.

I feel pain my hand again and sigh as the three groups notice my hand light up again. Kidd being the closest notice that it's now 6 and the initials 'M.D.L.' on my hand. "Why the hell today of all days does this happen to me" I mutter as I pull on my gloves. I watch as Luffy goes to get the mermaid. One of his friends stop and he turns out to be a fish man. I have a shocked look on my face as Killer looks at me then at the fish man before speaking. "What never seen a fish man before?" he questioned while catching the attention of all three pirate groups who looked at me waiting for answer. The noble that I was bidding against shot him. I frown as I stand up much to the confusion of the three groups but especially the Straw Hats. I walk down to the fish man named Hachi and start to help him. Much to the anger of the world noble. "Just relax Hachi it'll be ok I'm here for you old friend" I told him as put pressure on his wounds. This surprised many people that I knew him. "Ha..Luna? Huff...you're alive" he said to me as he smiled and tried to hug me but winced in pain. "Yeah I'm alive Hachi and what did I say about relaxing? Don't move while I patch you up" I told him as I start to patch him up quickly to just stop the bleeding. All the while I was patching Hachi up I felt Luffy's intense stare on me. I look back and we catch each other eyes. _Man he's really handsome_ I thought as I look him up and down before going back to his face to see him smirking at my obvious staring. I blush and bite my bottom lip at being caught staring at him. His eyes go to my lips before coming back to my eyes. "Hey what do you think you're doing? That's my fish man don't touch him" I heard the noble say. I stop doing what I was only for Hachi to grab Luffy who was walking up the stairs. I listened to Hachi talk to Luffy. The noble got angry and goes to shoot Sachi again when Luffy stands in front of him. This makes the noble stop. I see Luffy walking up to the noble before he punches him. It's quiet before all hell breaks loose and people run from the auction house. Its just the three groups of pirates and the nobles. It's all quiet until I stand and walk up to the noble before I pull out my pistol. I go to shoot him in the lung to let him suffer as he dies but Hachi grabs me making me miss and hit his shoulder. He cries out and everyone is shocked that I shot him. Making a tsk noise I go to shoot again when Hachi grabs my pistol. "What the hell Hachi!? I'm trying to kill him! Give me back my pistol" I said to him as I hold out my hand. "You can't Luna. I know you have more right than anybody in this room to kill him but you can't. You can't get away a second time for injuring another celestial dragon" he said while huffing. I frown and help Hachi sit before talking. "What did I say about moving old friend?" I said in a quiet caring voice. I look up and see many shocked faces from what Hachi said. It's quiet before fighting starts.

It stops though as soon as that female noble is knocked out. I see Rayleigh come out and look around before stopping on Hachi and I. "Hachi old friend you're hurt? How did this happen?" he said aloud. No one answered which made me look at them. I saw Law and Kidd's groups tense and wary while the Straw Hats looked same but confused for some. Sighing I speak up much to the surprise of everyone. "Well if you weren't dicking around none of this would have happened you old fart" I said as I spoke to Rayleigh who smiled at me. Others were worried how he would react to me but ended up confused when he chuckled at me. "Sorry to make you come this way Luna" he said to me. I just roll my eyes at him when we all hear marines outside. "You're damn right you better be sorry" I said in a half-assed angry voice. I hear Kidd say that he'll take care of all the marines alone and that we just need to stay back. This caused Law and Luffy to frown and they go out there with him. I just sigh and shake my head when I heard Rayleigh say that he has Hachi and that I should go out there. I get up and start to walk outside when I hear that damn old fart speak. "Make sure your chosen are safe Luna" he said with a knowing smile making me blush and calling him a bastard. The others look at me wondering what he was talking about. I walk out of the auction house and outside to see fighting but some marines stopped when they saw me.

 **General POV**

Luffy punches a marine as Law them cuts up. Kidd is using his devil fruit while Killer is attacking marines. One marine stops and stares in horror as he looks toward the auction house. This caused others to look as well while some cried out in terror. This causes Killer and the other pirates to look the same way. They see Luna standing there smirking with her hips cocked to the right. "It's...it's her. The Shadow of the Red Sea! Rose D. Luna!" one of the terrified marines shouted. Everyone just see that she smirks and walks down towards the battle, while grabbing her sword out of it's sheath. "Its seem like I do get to play today" she in a husky voice while wearing a grin that promises pain.

 **Hope you guys liked the story. Leave a review to tell me what you all think! Well till next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting to know one another

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it.**

 **Before the story starts I would like to thank LilyoftheValley104 and xxOchibixx for reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews you left. They helped me (in my opinion) write this chapter better than the last one.**

 **Also I have poll up on my profile because I'm going to be adding one more person the harem. At this moment it's an odd number and it's bugging the hell out of me. I know it's a weird ocd thing where I like my number to be even if possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Song used in the chapter: Little Mix - Little me**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Outside the auction house**

 _Luna POV_

I walk down the steps to the ground in front of the auction house. I see the marines stare at me scared while I just smile. "Aw does no one want to play with me any more?" I said as I gave a cute pout making many men blush. Holding sword in my right hand I rest it against my shoulder, as I reach for my pistol on my hip only to remember Hachi still has it. _Dammit Hachi_ I thought making a 'tsk' sound. A marine shoots at me and I just tilt my head to the left. I give the man an evil smirk before I appear in front of him cutting him down with my sword.

That's when the fighting starts again. I'm dodging and weaving through the marines like I'm dancing as I cut them down. I feel a chest bump into my back. The same one I bumped into this morning. I smile quickly spinning around and put my arms around Killers waist killing a marine coming up behind him. That made him freeze up for two reasons. One because I was holding him and my breast was pressed right up against him. Two because I killed the marine he didn't notice. Sheathing my sword smiling up at him I wrap my arms tighter around his waist. Feeling my animal instincts kick in on wanting to mark and show everyone he is mine. Knowing my eyes are glowing I stand up on my tip toes and lick the exposed area on his chest. I gave it a kiss before I nibble. Seeing I left a mark I look up at him and smile. "We really have to stop meeting like this Killer" I spoke to him with a cheeky smile. He just groans and pulls me tighter to him. "Oh my. Killer are you happy to see me or is that just your belt buckle?" I said with a knowing smirk as I feel something hard poke me in the stomach.

"You know what exactly that is" he said in a gruff husky voice. I give him a mischievous smile as I trail one of hands my up his back and the other under his shirt to his front. I feel his abdominal muscles clench as I run my fingers over them.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" I purred to him as I rake my nails down his front before reaching down and gripping the top of his pants in my hands. This surprised him as I chuckle. "Well it looks like you **are happy** to see me" I told him while I licked my lips looking up at him.

"You are going to be the death of me" he said with a groan as I brush my fingers over his erection. I giggle at his aggravation. Just as I am about to speak I see two marines coming up on both our sides. I push him back a little bit before using my Armanent Haki on my right leg and left arm. I punch the marine on my left before extending my right leg to kick the other marine in his chest. Righting myself I bring my leg down and looking at Killer before smiling. "Looks like we'll have to continue this another time my bloody love" I said to him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"You're damn right we're going to continue this" he growled out to me as he grinded his erection into me. I groan as I grip his shirt in my hands.

"Oh I promise but for right now we need to fight" I said to him as I release his shirt and step back. I look to the marines that I knocked out to see they have pistols. I bend over knowing he had a perfect view of my rear end. I grab the pistol the marine had and go to stand up straight when my ass was smacked. Looking back at him I smirk. _If he wasn't wearing his mask and we were alone oh the things I would do that man_ I thought as I wave to him. Jumping back into the fighting I weave and dodge while shooting or slicing marines with my sword.

As I'm about to pass Kidd I smile at him and help take out some of the marines around him. "I didn't need it but thanks for the help Shadow of the Red Sea" Kidd said smirking at me while I stood beside him. I just grin at him as I bump him with my hip and go to help out Law and Luffy next. Only for Kidd to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me back. I go to say something only to be cut off as Kidd kisses me right in front of the marines. This shocked many of them that he would do something like this in the middle of the fight.

I moan as he kisses me making my toes curl and the ember of my desire to ignite. I pull back from the kiss to notice that Law and Luffy are giving Kidd glares while he just gave a cocky grin. I chuckle as I shake my head. I cut a path to Law to help with his fight only to stop at what I see.

 **General POV**

As Luna looks at his fight with the marines she start to laugh. Luna laughs because she saw that Law cut up the marines and attached their body parts to barrels or other marines. She continues to laugh not noticing many men stopped fighting to see where such a beautiful laugh was coming from in this crazy battle. Many marines blush at her laughter and her joyous face.

Lunas laugh dies down into a fit of giggles as many eyes turn her way. Standing there they see her hand, that's holding the pistol, covering her mouth trying to hide her giggles. They see that her shirt was cut in the chest area leaving a good amount of cleavage for all to see. Law, Luffy, Kidd, Killer, and many of the other pirates hear laughter before they see that it's Luna laughing with the most beautiful smile they've ever seen. This caused many of them to blush as well. Law saw that she was an arms reach away from him.

"What is so funny Rose-ya?" Law questioned as she went into a giggle fit again. Looking up to Law she smiles. That smile caused blood to rush to Law, Luffy, Kidd, Killer, and Zoro's groin.

"I'm laughing at what you did. It's very funny Surgeon of Death" Luna said with a giggle.

 **Law POV**

I notice that Luna looks at me before she brings up her pistol before firing at me. I narrow my eyes at her as I go to attack back. I move in front of her but notice that the bullet went nowhere near me. I look behind to see she shot a marine. I look back to see she's staring at me with a neutral expression. We stare at each other for a minute before I grab her and start to kiss her hard.

 **Luna POV**

I kiss Law back as he holds me tight to his body. I groan into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip before I open my mouth and his tongue enters. As soon as I granted his access he started to dominate the kiss. I fight back but not with real effort. I feel him explore my mouth as he just takes his time. With a moan I push myself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tighter to his frame. We break the kiss and stare at each other for a moment before he goes to kiss me again but stops. I go to question him when I'm put behind him as he takes down the marines that were coming up behind me. Law turns around to continue what we were doing but I smile as I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "How about we continue this another time? We are in the middle of a battle ya know" I said to him as I gave a quick kiss before I go to help Luffy.

As I reach Luffy I see that a marine is coming up behind him for a cheap shot. Narrowing my eyes at that I run faster before I jump and kick that marine in the head sending him to hit the auction house. Landing on my feet I see Luffy looking at me with a smile. I smile back at him before I stand by him and fight. As I'm fighting marines I see that Kidd and his group are leaving. I make eye contact with Kidd and Killer before smirking and blowing a kiss their way. I laugh at Kidd's reaction while Killer just shakes his head at his blushing captain. I go to fight again when I feel a hand on my waist. I look to see Luffy holding me.

"What's up Lu-" I say but I'm cut off by Luffy kissing me. I kiss him back as he holds me tight while in the middle of the battle. He nibbles on my lower lip before releasing me I open my eyes. Not realising I closed them I look to see he's looking at something behind me with a cocky smirk. I look behind me to see Kidd, Killer, and Law glaring at Luffy. I roll my eyes at their antics. _Man mom was lucky to only have one chosen. Why do I have this many anyway? The People usually only have one or two_ I thought as I pull away to shoot a marine coming up behind Zoro. After that happens Kidd continues to leave and Laws group does as well. I follow because I had a feeling they would need help.

 **General POV**

"What the hell is he doing here!" Kidd shouts as he dodges an attack from Kuma. Killer attacks him before jumping back. Law shows up to see Kidd fighting. Both groups of men fight before an explosion happens from Kuma. The smoke clears and they see the women they all have on their mind.

"Hey boys saw that you might need some help" Luna said as she sits with her legs crossed leaning back her hands with a smile. "How the hell did you beat that thing!?" was heard from one of Law's group. They look to see the man was wearing a boiler suit with a hat saying 'Penguin' on it. Eyes turn to Luna when they hear her giggle at Penguin. This causes him to blush before she answers. "I used Armament Haki to beat him. Something you all should train in after this day" Luna said as she got up and jumped of the down Pacifista.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kidd said narrowed eyes.

"Don't think that I'm saying you're weak. Since you devil fruit users, well most of you. Anyway having Haki will really help when you get to the new world. Trust me I had to learn the hard way" they heard her chuckle at her words. This caused some to frown at what she said. "Oh I should do that before I go" they heard her mumble. Luna walked right up to Kidd grabbing him by his jacket. He goes to protest when saw that devilish smile before giving her one of his own. Luna pulls Kidd hard and smashed their lips together. They were really going at it with the kissing before she broke it off and pulled back. She looked to Killer and walked over to stop right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Well are you gonna take off that damn mask or am I going to have to do it myself!" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Why would you need to take my mask off" Killer questioned as she gave him a look say 'are you kidding me?' before answering.

"To kiss you damn it but I guess if you don't want it I can give Law his and go" she said crossing her arms and inspecting her nail like she didn't just say that like it happens everyday. Looking up she sees that he hasn't taken it off. "Guess you don't want one. Whatever guess you'll have to wait till we see each other again and who knows how long that will be. Oh well" she said as she turned around walking to Law who was smirking. Just as she was about to reach him Killer moved to grab her before stopping at a spot where his back was to all the men. They saw him take his helmet off from behind hearing Luna gasp and blush. "Now I see why you cover your face. I'd have to fight girls to keep them off of you" Luna said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Killer just hummed approval as they kissed. They kiss for a few minutes before they break apart and Killer puts his mask back on much to Luna's annoyance. "See was that so hard to take off your mask?" she said in a teasing tone.

"No but something else is. Wanna help?" he replied tightening his hold on her not caring that they heard. She blushed before saying she needs to give Law his kiss before needing to leave. Killer reluctantly lets her go and grumbles a bit walking stiffly back to the group. As they see Luna walk over to Law, everyone notices how swollen her lips are from the kissing. As she reaches Law he shoots out his hand before pulling her to him fast. Luna smirks knowing that would happen. Law gives a smirk of his own before capturing her lips for a deep kiss. The two groups see both of them fighting for dominance till Luna just relaxes against him letting Law take over. He pulls away to see a dazed look on her face before smiling. "Those were the best kisses I've had today" she chuckles as Law lets her go a bit but still holds her waist. Just as Luna goes to speak she heard one of Kidd's crew members say ' _she must really loose maybe we got a shot'_ before they laugh. All eyes turn to Luna when heard a growl and were surprised to see her have claws and sharp teeth with her eyes glowing. "Who said that" was all that she said before letting go of Law.

"Who said what? We didn't hear anything" Kidd spoke up but shut his mouth quick when Luna's fiery gaze lands on him.

"I'm zoan user so my hearing is better than yours. I'll give you 10 seconds to identify to yourself before I come find you and believe me you wouldn't want that" Luna snarled out in a voice promising pain at the end. No one moves for moment till Luna says time up. Luna actually started to walk forward before the two who spoke give themselves up.

"It was us! Chill out seriously!" one spoke up before Luna walks right up to them cocking her hand back and punching both in the stomach.

"If you ever say that again your captain won't hold me back because I will end your pathetic lives" she spoke before turning to walk away but is stopped by Killer's voice.

"What did they say that made you so mad?" he said as he grabbed her. She looks back before answering.

"They said that since I'm so loose that they may have a shot at me" Luna spoke as she turned to face them.

"I've been meaning to ask why you're going back and forth between us" Kidd said as all eyes looked to her but saw her become furious.

"Are you insinuating something Eustass" Luna said in a deathly calm voice scaring many except the three men she's kissed.

"What n-" Kidd started to say but was cut off.

"Oh I think you are. You're trying to say I'm some cheap whore!" Luna spoke in an angry tone.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just wondering why you've kissed only me, Killer, that damn doctor, and straw hat" he said quickly as Luna took a step forward.

"To other people it may seem that I'm whoring around three supernova groups but I'm not! I'm kissing my chosen! Not some random men!" Luna yelled at the end. They saw her chest heaving from her anger.

"I've heard that being said before. What does it mean?" Law asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Luna visibly calmed down once Law touched her.

"I heard the Dark King mention that as well" Killer said as he grabbed a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Luna calmed even more now looking more like an angry kitten to the men. Killer and Law look at Kidd expectantly before he moved towards her grabbing her hand. They all see Luna relax into three around her before sighing at the stares she was receiving before speaking.

"Basically the short version is I'm yours, you're mine and if I see you with some chick I'll kill her" Luna said acting like it was normal.

"What do you mean by that?" Law questioned as he nibbled on the back of her neck.

"What it means is exactly what I said. You're mine. I'm yours. We were chosen for each other based on what our childhoods were like because we would be able to help each other out. Me more so for you guys, to help with your problems" she said with sigh of contentment after Killer caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"What about you? How do we help you?" Kidd asked as he ran his fingers in her hair. They see Luna blush after what Kidd asked which made all of them curious.

"Well short version again. You're chosen to be..my..my husbands and help me keeping my bloodline alive. You help me just how I am to help you with your problems. Heh and boy do I" Luna spoke as she stared off with a pained face.

"So we basically have no choice in the matter" Kidd said growing angry, Law and Killer as well. They go to speak up before they see Luna smile a pained smile.

"No you have a choice. If I mark you by accident because of instincts" she paused with a sad guilty look at Kidd's neck who turned furious before she continued "you can still deny the claim" Luna spoke in a quiet voice. Its silent before Killer speaks up.

"Its comes at a price doesn't it? How does it affect you?" he asked before they saw her tense up.

"Wait what do you mean? Will something happen to you!?" Kidd said as he looked to Luna who wouldn't make any eye contact with no one. "Will you be hurt!?" Kidd asked again before he was met with silence. "You will won't you!" he said as he forces Luna to look at them who only has a face of indifference and her eyes hold no emotion. This throws everyone off since they've grown so used to her teasing and happy smiles. This makes them all sad at what they see.

"I'm not telling you what happens just for you stay for that reason. If you're going to be with me, you're going to be with me because you want to not because you feel guilt" she said in a monotone voice. This cause them relax their hold a bit in shock before she broke out of their grasp and stood a few feet away. "Well I need to get back to see if the Straw Hats got away alright. See you guys around...hopefully" Luna said before running and jumping into the trees and disappears from sight. Leaving them standing there confused on what to do.

"Well I don't care what you are going to do but I'm making her mine" was all Law said before moving to leave. Kidd is still standing there before Killer speaks up.

"Well captain?" he questioned his captain who turned his head to look at him.

"I'm going think about it a bit but I'm pretty sure of my answer. Come on lets go" was all he said before leaving. The spot now empty of human life except for one man. X-Drake.

"Interesting so that's why I saw my initials on her hand. Hm well just wait little Luna I'm sure I'll see you soon enough" he said aloud to no one as he looked where she took off into the trees before walking away.

 **Luna POV**

I make it back to the auction house to see the battle is over. "Hm they must be with the old fart then" I mutter to no one. I turn away from the battle spot and go to Shakky's bar.

 **Shakky's Bar**

I reach the door of the bar when I hear excited chatter. _They must be really happy to have saved that mermaid_ I thought with a smile as I open the door. When I do receive a sword and foot at my throat. I have a look of indifference on my face as I stare at them. When this happened it became silent in the bar. I see Rayleigh and Shakky look my way. Sanji notices that I'm a women before he does his noodle dance.

"My lady I apologize for what happened. Shall I make you something in return for what happened?" he said as he held my hand I just chuckle at him. "Even your laugh is as beautiful as you!" he said before seeing that Zoro hasn't moved yet. "Moss head move you damn sword from this beautiful lady's throat" he yelled at Zoro who just turned his glare to him.

"How do we know that we can trust her! Just because she's a woman doesn't mean anything you shitty cook!" he yelled back. It's tense as they glare at each other before the silence is broken with a laugh.

I just laugh at them causing confusion among the Straw Hats while Rayleigh and Shakky look amused. I move past Zoro and Sanji to sit next to the old fart. "You were right old fart they are amusing" I said as Shakky set down something for to eat and drink. "Thanks Shakky" I told her as I started to eat. I lean forward with a groan as I rested my arms on the counter.

"Are you okay Lu? Did any of your wounds reopen while you were fighting at the auction house?" Shakky said to me with a worried voice. This made the Straw Hats look at me confused while Rayleigh looked concerned. I sigh seeing that they wouldn't leave it alone if I stayed quiet.

"I just returned to the island earlier this morning from being in prison for 5 months" I said as I ate while I heard some gasp. I look to see them looking at me worried too.

"Are you going to be okay?" I heard a small voice ask me. Looking over to see it was their doctor Tony Chopper. I smile at him before answering honestly.

"Well they weren't exactly nice. Especially since I had sea stone cuffs on, but I guess for being tortured and starved for 5 months I'm pretty good" I said to the little reindeer. I heard him gasp before saying he'll heal me. "It's fine little one beside Hachi needs it more than me at the moment" I said as I leaned more on the counter to take a nap. I close my eyes and drift off into the land of dreams. Then it came. The night terrors.

 **General POV**

"You all try to keep quiet okay? This is the first peaceful sleep since Luna has came back" Rayleigh said to the Straw Hats. It's quiet until Zoro spoke up.

"How do you two know her? Last time I heard about the Shadow of the Red Sea was when she attacked Marineford" Zoro said as everyone looked at Luna in a different light.

"Well she was my student when she was younger" Rayleigh said as he started to comb his finger through her hair when she started to make noise. She settled down mumbling about something but they didn't hear her.

"How did you guys meet? Are you her father?" Nami asked as she saw Luna's face became peaceful from what the elder man was doing.

"No I'm not her father but she calls me that sometimes. We met when she came to Sabaody at 14 years old. She became my student when she turned 15 on her birthday" Rayleigh responded to the questions. They were all surprised by how old she was when she came here. It was silent as he continues to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Do you know who her father is?" Robin asked the question on everybody's mind. Rayleigh stayed silent before sighing.

"Yes but she hates her father" was all he said before the Straw Hats looked surprised at what was said.

"Why would she hate her father?" Usopp asked Rayleigh who stayed silent for two minutes.

"I'm sorry but that's not for me to tell. You'll have to hear it from Luna" was what he responded with. Before they saw her face scrunch up and she started to mumble faster. They heard pieces of what she was saying.

 **Luna POV**

 _Nightmare start_

"No mom please don't leave me alone!" was what I yelled out into the darkness surrounding me. "Mom please come back! I need you" I yelled as I chased after her.

 _It's all your fault_

"Shut up! It's not my fault! It's not!" I yelled out into the darkness only to be tripped. "MOMMY! HELP ME!" I heard a little girl scream. Realising that I'm that little girl

 _It's all your fault brat. Look what you made me do!_

"No please. No I don't want to watch it again. Please make it stop! Momma" I sobbed out as I felt something yank my hair back forcing me to look up.

 _Look at what you did! Clean this mess up and take care of that disgusting filth_

I stare in horror at my mother's lifeless eyes. Crying out I run to her body and sob as I held her. "Momma no don't go" I cried out gripping her clothes in my small hands.

 _Come on it's time you learned your place_

"No mommy save me!" I said as I was being pulled back into the darkness. "MOM!" I screamed as I was swallowed up by the darkness.

 _Nightmare end_

"MOM!" I screamed as I sat up so fast scaring the Straw Hats. I moved to fast and I fell off my stool. I groaned as I sat up. Knowing I'm being stared at I look to Rayleigh and speak. "How long this time?" I said to him as I felt eyes look at me wondering what was happening.

"15 minutes before it started" was all that was said much to the others confusion. I groan as I get up holding my side. Pulling my hand away to check for blood only to see it clean.

"Well at least I didn't open my wounds" I chuckled as I sat in the stool groaning.

"Luna?" I heard Chopper speak up after a very tense silence. Looking over to him I respond.

"Yes little one?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Uh I'm done healing Hachi. Would you like me to look at your wounds?" he asked me in a quiet voice. I smile at him and say sure to which he smiled back.

"I don't feel like moving so let's just do it out here ok?" I said I take off jacket and set it on the empty stool next to me. I then took off my shirt and weapons. When I did that he checked my wounds and I could feel everyone's sadness. I felt Luffy and Zoro's anger at what they saw. It was quiet before Chopper spoke asking the question all the Straw Hats wanted to know.

"Are these scars from your time being imprisoned?" he asked as he put on the last of the ointments and started putting on fresh bandages.

"No those are...from my childhood" I spoke in a quiet voice as I stare off thinking about my life since those times.

"Who would do something like this to a child?" Nami said as she had tears in her eyes. I stay quiet until Chopper is finished.

"Not everyone has an easy childhood. There's always going to be pain no matter what" I said to her calmly.

"I get that but it looks as if you went through hell! How can you be so calm about this!" she said to me as I looked at her. I smile and chuckle. This throws them off before I answer.

"Sorry I just have a cynical attitude sometimes. I'm calm because I can't change what happened so why fuss about it? It's in the past and the past makes us who we are so why change it" I said to her as I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up. "Thanks Chopper I'm feeling a lot better" I said in a sincere voice. This caused him to smile and hug me. After I get patched up I sit there listening to the conversations surrounding me. I laugh with Shakky when she said that she was becoming a big fan of Luffy.

As I look up in front of me I catch Luffy's stare. We just stare at each other not noticing that everyone became quiet around and watched us staring at each other. I continue to stare into his eyes wanting to know that my chosen wasn't going to hurt me. I think he caught onto that because he smiled. We both started to lean into each other to kiss but was interrupted by a clearing throat. I quickly sit back blushing as I saw Luffy scowl at someone behind me. Turning around I see Zoro scowling back at his captain. I could see they had a silent conversation before both turned their gaze to me. Knowing my face is becoming more red I get up only for Zoro to grab my waist. I go to question him just to be cut off by his mouth on mine. My eyes widen before I closed them and kiss back. Just as we start to deepen the kiss I hear someone to my right clear their throat..again. _Hey at least I got a kiss in before someone decides it's a great day for hacking up lungs_ I thought as I pull away to glare at Rayleigh. Who is only laughing at my irritation. I notice it's quiet before looking at the other pirates to see most of them have their mouths hanging open while Robin just raised her eyebrows a bit. Realising what happened I blush harder before coughing into my hand and standing up. I feel Zoro's hard muscles brush against me.

"Well I'm gonna go and get my supplies before sailing to see good ol' grandpa mustache" I said as I get up and went to the back room and grabbed my things. When I came back to the front I see the Straw Hats getting ready to leave as well. "Looks like we're leaving at the same time. What do you say we spend time together before we go separate ways" I say as I put on my jacket before giving Shakky a hug.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Luffy said as he stared at me with his famous grin. I notice Zoro giving me a smile but see that the crew is wary that I'm going with them. Well except Robin and Brook. We all head outside and I walk down waiting for them while they talk to Rayleigh.

As their talking I start humming a song before singing the lyrics out loud. Not noticing the pirate crew is coming my way.

 _She lives in a shadow of a lonely girl_

 _Voices so quiet you don't hear a word_

 _Always talking but she can't be heard_

 _You can see it there if you catch her eye_

 _I know she's brave but it's trapped inside_

 _Scared to talk but she don't know why_

 _Wish I knew back then what I know now_

 _Wish I could somehow go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice_

 _I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out_

 _Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder_

 _Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see_

 _You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out and know that right here, right now you can be_

 _Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be_

 _Little me.._

I trail off looking to see if they were done talking yet. To find them staring me I blush and cough looking away. I hear Robin chuckle before speaking up.

"You have a very beautiful voice Luna. Oh may I call you that?" she said to me as I look back to see everyone smiling and Sanji doing his noodle dance. Smiling back I say yeah.

"Ahem. So uh..yeah let's head out" I say to group. Before turning around I yell back to Shakky that I'll see her soon. After yelling that I turn around and start walking. When I do I feel someone grab my hand. Looking I see Luffy holding. I blush and see out of the corner of my eye his crew has surprised faces. Except Zoro who comes up to my other side grabbing my free hand. The crew's faces turn from surprise to shock. I just blush harder trying to hide it from them to hear them chuckling at me. Feeling irritated I goto to break them holding my hands and walk faster ahead of them. That however didn't work as they pulled me back and I'm standing in their embrace. Without having to look I already know how the crew looks because they have never seen Luffy and Zoro act like this. I feel Luffy chuckle as held me from the front and Zoro holds me from behind. I feel Zoro's lips touch the back of my neck and Luffy kisses my forehead.

"Why did you try to get away from us" I heard Luffy say as Zoro starts to nibble and kiss my neck.

"Because you two.." I trailed off looking at Luffy before looking away.

"Because what Luna?" I heard Zoro mumbled against my neck which made me blush harder than I thought I could.

"You two are being very affectionate in front of your crewmembers and you keep laughing at me" I said with a pout looking away from only for Luffy to grab my chin. He stared into my eyes like he was looking for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he smiled and kisses me not caring that his crew can see us. I try to break the kiss but I wasn't putting for real effort because I started to kiss back. Luffy breaks off the kiss as I'm turned around and Zoro kisses me much harder and my body gains a tingly feeling all over from these two. I moan into the kiss as I feel Luffy bite the sweet spot on my neck that melts me into a metaphorical puddle. Zoro breaks the kiss smiling down at me as I look away embarrassed that I moaned out loud.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Luna" Luffy said into my ear as I turned to walk the way we started before we all stopped. As we turn a corner we see Bartholomew Kuma.

"Who is that?" I heard Luffy say as I stare in horror seeing that this is the real Shichibukai.

"You guys need to run now! He's a Shichibukai!" I said as I got into a fighting stance holding my sword and dagger.

"Oh so he's strong" I heard Zoro say before Kuma stepped towards us. That made them tense up. I however ran at him telling them to get out of here. I hold my own for a brief moment before I see him take his globe off.

"Avoid his hands at all cost! He has a devil fruit!" I yelled to them as I dodged his devil fruit powers just for him to hit me with his shoulders making me hit a tree. I don't know how long I was out but I heard them screaming as I opened my eyes. They widened when I saw one by one that were disappearing. "No. Luffy move. Watch out!" I yelled as I ran to him. Just as I reach him Luffy grabbed me around the waist. The last thing we saw was Bartholomew Kuma's hand coming down towards. Then it's darkness.

 **As Luffy and Luna are flying**

 _Luna POV_

I wake up feeling wind rushing at my face making it hard to see. I bring my head down and I see me and Luffy stayed together. I wiggle oh so ever gently so I'm laying fully on top of him and I place my face in his neck. As I bury my face in his neck I feel his arms tighten around me. That made me smile as I close my eyes. Before I fully fell asleep I give him a quick kiss and saying see you when you wake up. And with that I fell asleep feeling Kuma's powers make me sleepy. _I wonder where we're going?_ Was my last thought before blacking out.

 **Island of women**

 _Splash!_

Is what woke me up. Groaning I open my eyes and seeing that me and Luffy landed in a bathing place. I'm sitting up to see many arrows being pointed at us. Naked woman pointing arrows. "Uh...sorry we interrupted your bathing process" was all I was able to say before we're grabbed and thrown into a jail cell. Well they took Luffy away and I'm in the jail cell. "Where the hell are you taking him! Bring him back you neanderthals!" I shout as I see them cart him away. "I said bring him back!" I continued to yell until one of the natives pointed an arrow at me. I growl at her. "Do it I dare you. If you hurt him. Any part of him! See if you stupid island survives" I said to her. I heard the women gasp at what I said but also for the fact that my nails turned into claws. My eyes became more like my zoan and glowed because of that. My teeth became razor sharp courtesy of my animal. I could feel my horns coming out of my head as I felt my wings pushing at my clothes to open. I felt pressure on the top of my tail bone wear my tail too tried to break free of the confines that is my clothing.

"What are you?" I heard the woman gasp out.

"Your nightmare if you harm the one I love" I snarled at her. We just stare at each other before she breaks contact and leaving. I snarl at anyone who came near to get look at me like I was some attraction. One even had the gall to throw a rock at me. That pissed me off so I did the next best thing to make them leave me alone. I scared the shit out them by charging at the bars roaring. That made them all run away as I smirked. "Tch cowards" I said aloud thinking no one heard but I hear the woman who I threatened speak.

"They are only curious. You didn't have to do that" she said as she opened the door and I saw they being Luffy in. I just glare at her before I go to Luffy to make sure he's ok.

"We didn't hurt him. I don't understand why you think we would" she said to me as I sat at Luffy's side combing my fingers in his hair.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you throw us in a jail cell straight after I speak" I said in a heavily sarcastic voice as I glare at her. She looks taken aback at what I said.

I ignore her as I look back to Luffy to make sure he is ok. As I'm looking at him it finally dawns on me that Luffy is naked as the day he was born. Blushing hard I force my eyes not to look down there. _It couldn't hurt to peek..No don't look..But I could see what I'm in for..No bad Luna no looking..Oh fuck it I'm gonna look_ I came to a conclusion in my head not noticing that Luffy opened his eyes to me having inner turmoil and constantly trailing my eyes down to manhood just to quickly look away before I get the full view. He smirks at my inner dilemma before yawning acting like he just woke up. Luffy stands up right in front of me giving me a excellent view of his package. _Oh my Lord..I'm in for quite a lot. I had a feeling he would be bigger than most guys but not that freaking big!_ I thought as I continued to stare seeing it twitch and hardened. I gasp quickly looking up to see him giving me stare that made my panties instantly soaked. "Oh uh hey Luffy...sleep good?" I say as I get up letting my devil fruit powers fade away. When I do Luffy frowns. I go to question him when we hear female voice to our right. Luffy turns towards them and starts to talk. I see him finally realise he doesn't have his hat to see it on one of the girls. He stretches his arm to grab it. This freaks some out since they points arrows to him. I just tune them out as I kept staring at Luffy's member thinking about all kinds of things. _Oh shit I gotta stop looking. But I can stare all I want. No I shouldn't that's rude. But I can just imagine him fill-. No bad Luna don't think that! He's my chosen I can think all I want about his penis. No he'll notice and think I'm easy. Oh dear I think he caught me staring again_ I think before coming out of my thoughts to see Luffy putting on clothes and giving me a cocky grin that promises many things. _Oh shit_ was the last thing I thought before Luffy grabs me and we break out of the jail cell.

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget that I have a poll and would appreciate it if y'all went and voted.**

 **Well hope you guys leave a review to tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time~!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Branching Out

**Hello everyone long time no read. I'm sorry it took so long to update but things went into a crazy spiral since I last updated. I lost my notes for a good three months then I found them and lost inspriration to write. As you can see I got it back since this update. I noticed this and I'm sure you will but the flow of the story changes and I apologize if that bothers you but I notice them becaue that's when I would start to write again. Anyways again I'm sorry it took long to update but heres the new chapter. I hope you all like it and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Luna POV**

 _OH MY GOD! I still can't believe I saw him naked!_ I thought spazzing out on the inside while we were trying to escape the Kuja women. I notice that whenever I looked over at Luffy he would smile at me and I would blush and look away. _Are all chosen going to be that big? If they are then holy shit am I in for a ride_ was what I thought as I dodge an arrow and jump closer to Luffy. We continue to run away from the natives when I see an arrow coming for Luffy. This angers me as I hit it sending it back to the Kuja. I smirk when I hear their distress. Looking forward I see Luffy looking back at me with a face I can't read. "What?" was all I said feeling my face heat up a bit at his constant staring. He smiles at me and laughs saying it was nothing. Knowing I have a confused look on my face I goto speak when I see Luffy's face gain a hard look. Looking to my side seeing I'm about to be hit by arrows until I feel a warm and strong calloused hand wrap around my waist pulling me. Looking up already knowing who it is I see that famous smile of his. I blush harder when I feel his strong body against mine but, it goes downhill when I see what he has in his embrace or more like who he has. Scowling at the Kuja women in his other arm I see her look away from my gaze. I look back to Luffy seeing him look confused. Just as I am about to tell him to let me go he jumps off a building and then we're in the forest running away from those natives. He continues to run until I bite his hand forcing him to release me. He does this and I take off running from him in a different direction. I continue to run not listening to him yell for me. As I run I think about how I reacted. _Why did I react so badly? Well obviously because he's one of my chosen. But I haven't marked him yet so I can still lose him to other women_ I thought while I was jumping over fallen trees and big roots sticking up out of the ground. At the thought of losing him I push myself to run faster. I feel my lungs screaming for oxygen as I continue to push myself harder. _There is no damn way I am losing my chosen to some scandalous clothed women!_ I thought with a fury.

 _ **Then what are you doing! Fight for your chosen you damn brat!**_ I heard a deep growling voice say. I falter a bit in my running not noticing that caused Luffy to catch up closer to me.

 _Ryo! What are you doing awake? I thought you said that you weren't going to talk to me anymore?_ I thought while making a sharp left and coming into a clearing only to stop while I went into a full blown conversation with Ryo.

 _ **I only said that to make you realise that you were wrong. You found your chosen as soon as I stopped talking to you. The fates are teaching you a lesson. The only way for you to reach your homeland is with them.**_ Ryo said to me in his all knowing tone. Knowing that a scowl is on my face I reply to what he said while panting for air.

 _I don't need them to return and reclaim my homeland! Just like I don't need the help from that MAN!_ I thought while leaning forward resting my hands on my knees. I give a shuddering breath as I feel Luffy enter the clearing and Ryo's presence leave my mind, but before he does he leaves me with some words.

 _ **The only way to survive this world is with your chosen. If you want to beat him you're going to need them. Them as in those men who you connected to. As in you're going to need the help from that MAN. Your father.**_ Ryo said as he receded back into mind.

"There is no way I'm going to ask for his help" I said aloud as I stood straight up. Thinking I said it in my mind and not out loud. It's silent as I take in the scenery around me. To my very left I see a waterfall and a small lake. Looking at the water makes me want to jump in my full zoan form and swim around for hours enjoying the water. With that thought I remember when I finally got free how I would swim for hours in the ocean with Rayleigh. Sighing a such a fond memory I look to the left and see a small bed of flowers. Seeing the flowers makes me think of when I was a little girl picking flowers with my mother. A pang of hurt runs through my body before I push it away and ignore it. Looking away from the flowers I see a small ring of trees surrounding a ancient willow tree. Staring at that tree makes me think about the first ancient forest that I came across when I went out on my first time alone without Rayleigh and Shakky. Sighing to myself at all the memories that have been bombarding me ever since I met Luffy and the rest of the pirates earlier this week.

"Whose help?" I heard from behind me. Jumping from the surprise of Luffy speaking I look back at him before replying with an unintelligent answer.

"What?" was all I responded with as I looked at him. I took notice that he didn't seem out of breath. _Che lucky bastard. Why can't I have crazy stamina like him. Well I guess it's to balance me out for my powers that I have_ I thought as my face turned to a pout.

"You said that you're not going to ask for his help. Who are you talking about and why did you run away from me?" Luffy said as he came forward into the clearing. As I go to speak I see the Kuja women he was holding come up behind him and into the clearing. I scowl at her before turning my dissatisfied face to Luffy before answering.

"It's none of your business. Besides why the hell do you have one of those women with us!" I shouted at him near the end. Luffy looks back to her and ask her what her name is after a tense moment of staring. Throwing my hands up in exasperation I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. Eyes closed I just stand there listening for a moment to them talk.

"My name is Margueritte" is what I heard her say before her and Luffy start talking. I ignore them as I think about what Ryo was telling me. Feeling frustrated I walk a few feet away and sit next a tree while looking at Luffy and Margueritte talk. I see that she isn't like the other natives that I've come across. Heaving out a sigh I lean back and look up to the sky wondering how I got here since that day. I start to hum a song that mother would sing to me not noticing that Luffy and the native stopped talking to look at me. I open my eyes not knowing I shut them as I hummed. Looking over to my left I see that I'm being stared at.

"What?" I questioned them as I saw a contemplative look on the rubbery captains face. I see him gain a big smile making we worry a bit because everyone knows how freaking D's are. They can be very selfish when they want to and don't know how to take no for answer. With that thought my mood turns sour and I glare at the ground. _What if I tell them I'm not ready but they go through with it anyway. Would they force me if they really wanted it? Would they ever hurt me like that? No they wouldn't because I won't let them. After I get off this island and help the old man I'll disappear. They won't find me at all. I'll make sure of it._ With that last final thought I look down at my hand and see the family crest with all of my chosens names on there. I take a closer look studying the crest that I was so proud of until I realised what it symbolizes. I would always stare at moms hand and wonder who that one person was. Who my father was. I used dream and hope that I would one day have this crest because it would show me that I have a special someone out there just for me.

How naive I was. Thinking such ridiculous things that I was told as a child. 'One day sweetheart your chosen will come to you and you'll be the happiest you've ever been. Your chosen is your other half my love. Your chosen will always be there for you. Mommy never told daddy that he was her chosen. I know sweetie I wish daddy was here too. No sweetheart daddy loves you! Don't think that way!' and it would repeat over and over because I never realised how hurt and broken my mother was by not having her chosen next her. They consummated the bond. Their souls stitched back together. They would forever feel the other's pain, joy, sadness, everything they felt the other would as well but if rejected by their chosen they would suffer the worst pain. _He is the cause for mother's pain and suffering. Her years of torment. My torment. He left us to fend for ourselves. He abandoned us. He scorned us. He destroyed us. He said that he loved mother but if he really loved her why did he not come save us? Why didn't he ever try to find us? Did he ever care? Was mother just some prize to conquer and then throw away? If so why did mom hold on to the thought that he would help us!? Why! Why did she keep the necklace she got from him!?_ I though with a fury not noticing how Luffy was staring at me the whole entire time I sat there and thought about everything in my life. Grasping the necklace mother gave me I hunched forward in agony at the reminder of her absence. 15 years later and the pain I felt from her death is still fresh as that day it happened.

"Are you okay?" I heard Margueritte ask me. Looking I could see her face concerned then she looked to Luffy trying to figure out what was happening. I sit and tighten my fist around the necklace once more before letting it go. I take a deep breath feeling the fresh air enter my lungs and then leave as I breathe out. I did this for a few more times once she and Luffy realised that I needed a moment to myself. As I'm meditating and taking in the world around me feeling the energy of the land I listen in on what Luffy and Margueritte were talking about.

"How are your arrows so strong? I can break them so easily but they were able to destroy rock?" I heard Luffy question the native kuja. As I sit there I think about the time I discovered my haki.

 **5 years ago**

"Shakky watch out!" a young woman yelled out as she ran towards the older woman she lived with. Not knowing how strong she was she came to her protection and defended the woman who took care of her since the day she stepped into her bar.

"Luna you need go and get Rayleigh. You're not strong enough to fight" she gasped out. She was only injured because she got cocky and didn't think these brats would go for a cheap shot. _How far have pirates and marines fallen since Roger's death. There is no honor anymore_ Shakky thought with anger as she stood up to find one of the most peculiar sights ever. There stood a young just turned 15 year old teenage girl standing up to men much stronger than her but weaker than Shakky and Rayleigh. Luna dodged incoming attacks she didn't even see. Her skin harden only because of her animal instincts thought Luna. The one thing that stood out to her as she saw the young girl fight but only to lose against the men. Shakky was to distracted with the fight she didn't even feel the man come up behind her and hit her over the head with a bottle. Luna saw this and thought Shakky was killed because of all the blood from the bottle hit. In a fit of rage and anguish Luna let out roar of pain. That was the first time Ryo had ever came to the forefront and took over. Letting a blast of kings haki out he attacked all the men and took their lives for what was his. They harmed what belonged them. Those foolish human males attacked their nest and harmed the mother figure they gained after they lost their biological. Ryo remembered how Luna had a hard time accepting that she wasn't replacing her mother but instead gaining another one. Since that day she accepted Shakky. Her animal side brought them into the nest and kept her no matter what. Just like how Rayleigh was the father they always wanted but would never have. Luna accepted him for that role right away while Ryo was hesitant. Ryo didn't accept him because there was another man he saw more of as a better father figure. He would show the silly little human that he was better than that wrinkly old gambling fart. Ryo grumbled as he receded back into Luna as she came to the forefront of her mind and stumbled to Shakky crying. She rolls her over and saw that she was alive. With a cry of happiness Luna collapsed and hugged the older woman till she woke up. When she did Luna let herself sleep but not before Shakky made her tell what happened. Only then did Luna get to sleep. Smiling at the fact she got to cuddle up to Shakky caused her to smile even bigger. As Luna was slipping further into her sleeping state she felt Rayleigh come running into the clearing. The last thing she heard was Rayleigh asking Shakky if they were okay.

 **Present**

 _It's been five years since I discovered haki. Took me three years to master it enough where I didn't need Rayleigh's help anymore. Until he figured out that I had a devil fruit and then made me train my haki with that. After that I trained for another year just to make sure I would be able to use haki with my devil fruit_ I thought since it has been a year since the last of my training with Rayleigh.

"So it's a mystery power!" I heard the rubber captain say as Margueritte just agreed looking exasperated. Chuckling I stand up and walk over to Luffy and Margueritte. Smiling I sit down next to Luffy not realising how close we are but Luffy did. Luffy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap. This causes me to blush and try to get out of his grip but to no avail did it work. Sighing in defeat I look up and notice that Margueritte had gone quiet. I didn't like that so I tried to speak to her but when I tried she stood up so suddenly and turned her back to us. Frowning at what was happening I try to stand but I'm held in place by Luffy. "What's wrong? Did you not eat enough meat?" the carefree captain asked not noticing or just not caring about the atmosphere. I saw how Margueritte balled her hands into fists setting me on edge.

"I'm sorry but you two are intruders. Miss Luna is okay because she is a woman but Luffy you're a man and no men are allowed on the island. However, you both are intruders because of this rule I must kill you both. Please forgive me!" she said in a sad voice but near the end she spoke aggressively. With saying this Margueritte spun fastly around shooting arrows at us. Luffy rolled out of the way with me still in his arms and ran away from the Kuja woman. I don't know how long he ran but all the time it was happening I kept telling him to put me down.

He didn't listen. Having enough I kicked toward his groin while pinching him. He stopped running fast enough to dodge my kick but let me go because I pinched him. I quickly put distance between us with a scowl on my face. I turn around and walk away from him in aggravation. I crossed my arms and walk faster away when I hear him laughing. Just as I am about to yell at him to shut up. We come across some more Kuja causing us to run away so we didn't have to deal with them.

"This is all your fault Luffy!" I yelled at him ducking my head and dodging an incoming set of arrows. I look over to see him still smiling and laughing away all the while arrows are flying at us. I wonder to myself if he takes anything seriously because the whole time I've been with him I've seen him goof off more than anything. We continue to run until I notice that we weren't being pursued by the natives anymore. As we stop I take a deep breath looking to my right seeing that we can view the entire village. I'm standing there enjoying the view and the quiet before it was broken by a monkeys laughter. I turn around and walk over to the laughing man that's in my company and stare at him upset. "Do you take anything seriously! Honestly the whole entire time I have been in your presence you've done nothing but mess around! What kind of captain are you?" the whole entire time I'm yelling at him and comparing him to the older generation captains I didn't notice that he got quiet this making me frown. I cease my yelling at him when I heard him chuckle. Looking over at him I see that he has stood with his hands in his pockets before speaking.

"I do take things seriously Luna. If you want I can show how serious I can be" is what he said to me before he started walking forward. Instinctively for some reason I take a step back, but he just keeps coming forward all the while his hands are still in his pockets. My back hits a tree and I start to turn to run but Luffy looks me in the eyes stopping me from his intense stare. I blush a bit from how intense it is before I realize what I'm doing. Now mad at myself I go to tell Luffy something but didn't get the chance to. Luffy grabs me by the waist with one hand and his other grabs the back of my neck pulling me forward for a kiss. Since he surprised me he takes control of the kiss almost instantly. Kicking my mind back into gear I start to fight back in the kiss completely forgetting what we need to do. Bringing my arms up to circle around his neck pulling him closer. I sigh into the kiss before we pull away and stare at each other. Both of us is slightly breathing heavier before I see Luffy gain a mischievous look on his face.

 _Oh shit_ was all I had to think before he dives for my neck making me gasp in surprise but groan as he starts to bite my neck. "Luffy you can't bite me! You need to stop before you do something you regret" I say when I notice his hands disappear. As I'm going to ask him what he's doing I feeling his hands grab at my ass lifting me up which makes me squeal at what he did. My eyes dart to him to yell at him but I stop when I see his face. There looking satisfied with himself I finally realise I wrapped my legs around his waist. With this knowledge in my brain I tell Luffy to put me down because of how close we were. If anything it made him smile a bit more before walking forward and pushing me against the tree behind us. I feel his body against me surprised by how warm he is. It makes my inner animal let out something close to a purr but still a rumble. I lean forward to kiss him again thinking the noise is only in my head before I heard Luffy chuckle. I focus my attention on him confused and annoyed at myself by how easily I'm giving into how I feel around my chosens. "Let me go you jackass!" I spoke in an aggravated tone pushing at his shoulders unwrapping my legs from his waist. This made him smirk and leaned forward to nip at my neck again. Which made me panic because if he actually bit down hard enough to draw blood he would mark me causing the bonding to start. That was something I didn't want at all. "Luffy you got to stop or-" I was saying before he cut me off with a kiss. As he started to deepen the kiss I felt his thigh come between my legs and grind against me. Gasping out of shock and pleasure I forget what I was saying. Luffy took advantage of this and kissed me harder before he pulled back. Our eyes lock for a brief moment before I close mine at the intense feeling I was having. Luffy kissed along my jaw coming to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe before trailing down my neck. Stopping at the crook of my neck where it meets my shoulder, he then proceeded to suck and kiss there. To my surprise I moan out loud since he found a sensitive spot on my neck. Feeling him smirk at this he brought his hands up to grope at my breast. With all the pleasure I was feeling it was becoming a lot harder to resist. _I wonder if this is because he's not just any man. If he was it wouldn't be this intense, also I would have already kicked his ass. Is it hard to fight back because he is one of my chosen?_ As I ponder this I'm brought quickly back to the situation I'm in when I feel Luffy's hard on pressing against my thigh while grinding forward to press harder on my nether regions. Luffy unbuttons my shirt and starts to kiss down towards my breast. My face turns a brighter red when he makes eye contact with while coming forward and licking my bra covered nipple. At the same time he is doing this he brings up his right to pinch and roll my left nipple. Gasping at this I go to tell Luffy that we need to stop but that comes out is a garbled whine since he took my nipple into his mouth and suckled hard. He leans back releasing the nipple from his mouth to blow on it watching it hardened under the spit soaked fabric. This caused him to smile and then gave the same treatment to my other nipple. All the while this is happening I feel myself become more and more wet at his ministrations. In my dazed mind the horny little voice in my head is saying to give in and just have sex with him, while the logical voice is yelling at me to stop this. Knowing and thinking that both make sense in my lust filled mind I turn my gaze to Luffy and just watch what he does before deciding it needs to stop. Just as my mouth opened to speak Luffy catches my gaze and he stares at me before smirking. _Holy shit that smirk would any womans or mans panties drop!_ is what I thought as I saw Luffy bring his hand up to the clasp on the front of my bra and unhooked it letting my breast free. Gasping at this I sucked in a breath causing my chest to raise higher which made it look like I was arching up against him. Luffy smiles opening his mouth and brought my left nipple into his mouth. The sensation of it is stronger making me moan louder calling out his name to try and get his attention. In my hazy mind I don't notice that the rubber captain moved his leg and unbuckled my belt before undoing my pants. It took Luffy to pull my pants and underwear down lower on my hips before I come to. Gasping out of surprise and anger I open my mouth yelling at him wondering what the hell does he think he's doing. He doesn't answer me at all. This angers me more as I go to yell at him again but I stop and let out a squeak of surprise since one of his hands cup my wet mound showing just how much my body enjoyed what he was doing. I sputter in my yelling as I'm embarrassed by what he does. He leans up and coming closer to my face. I close my eyes slightly scared by his reaction. Feeling his hot breath on my ear he's quiet before answering my question.

"What am I doing you ask? Well I decided that I want to give you pleasure. Is that so bad?" he says to me in a very husky voice causing me to shiver against him as I feel my insides clench and becomes more wet against his hand. The feeling of embarrassment and shame swelled up inside me. With all the emotions that I have been feeling this past week almost makes me cry. Almost. I don't have to struggle with holding back tears because I haven't cried since mother died all those years ago. Tearing myself away from my depressing thoughts I think about what Luffy said. Is it so bad that I feel this pleasure? Or is it that it's Luffy who makes it bad? I ponder in silence for a moment before I come to the conclusion of why should it matter?

"You're right. Why should it matter if it's bad?" I say back to him deciding to do something for myself for the first time in years. Bringing my arms up and around his neck I bring him in for a passion filled kiss. Hearing him moan stirs up feelings that I haven't felt before. I press my body against him hoping he gets the message and thankfully he does. Pressing his hand harder against me before I feel his fingers slip past my wet lips and rub the little bud between my legs until it becomes swollen from the attention. Squirming a bit I break off this kiss and hide my face in his shoulder not wanting him to see my face. Hearing him chuckle I feel his hand work my lower area more before I'm pushed back up against the tree. This causes me to blush since he can see my face. Not liking that I cover my face with arms. My world is black and this only enhances my senses to him. Seemingly all my senses just seemed to be filled with Luffy and his presence. Luffy chuckled making me pout a bit at that. As I am about to tell him to shut up I'm cut off because I felt Luffy takes my right nipple in his mouth and his free hand is pinching and rolling my nipple between his forefinger and thumb. While also pushing his middle finger into me while his thumb is rubbing against my clit. All this happening at the same time causing me to let out a long and loud moan. While this is happening I notice the forest takes on a different feel to it. Not knowing what that feeling is I wonder before I'm brought back to the present by Luffy rubbing his thumb in a circular motion causing the hood of my clit to move and catching a very sensitive part. Moaning out his name I push and buck against his hand wanting, no needing more from him. He continues for couple more minutes before I tell him that I'm going to come. Hearing this he stopped everything making me whine in frustration since I was so close. Moving my arms I glare at Luffy showing how annoyed I am but all he does is chuckle. Moving both hands to my pants I get the picture and start to become scared instead of aroused. Luffy notices this and stops grabbing my face, with his clean hand, making me look him in the eyes. Our eyes meet and I see him smile. Not one of arrogance but one of reassurance. This made me relax in his hold before he kisses me. This kiss is different than the others as I can feel his...dare I say affection in the kiss? Pulling back he looks at me again and smiles.

"We'll only go as far and what you're comfortable with. I won't push or force you into anything you don't want. Alright?" he says to me while putting his forehead against mine looking deep into my eyes. This caused me to choke up with an overwhelming feeling that I couldn't identify. I nod my head feeling myself relax since no one has ever said that to me in any context. I give a small smile before I give him a quick innocent kiss that he turned hot very quickly. Feeling his tongue brush against my bottom lip before I open my mouth more to let him in. We both fight for dominance of the kiss and surprisingly he won the mini battles between our mouths. Settling against him I let him explore my mouth before pulling away so we could get some air in our lungs. He pauses briefly before putting his hands on top of my pants while looking at me waiting for my answer. I think for a moment before deciding that I wanted more so I nodded my head at him giving my permission. With that he gets down on his knees as my pants and underwear goes lower down my legs. Lifting each leg out of the clothing to help him out. As I am about to put my right leg down he grabs it and lifts it up before kissing the inside of my thigh while keeping eye contact with me. A small gasp leaves my lips and he lightly bites the inner flesh of my leg. He keeps kissing and nibbling my inner thigh before settling my right leg on his shoulder then doing the same for my left one. Supporting me on his shoulders causes my lower half to come closer to his face. I blush out of embarrassment while Luffy just smiles a mischievous grin at my predicament. Its silent before I speak to him.

"Well are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" I questioned him very sassily. He looks surprised before laughing effectively ruining the mood in my opinion. Grumbling in annoyance I try to bring my leg down but he holds them in place with his firm grip. I turn my eyes to him prepared to fight with him when I feel something wet glide against my wet slit. Gasping at this sensation I give a low moan as he continued to run his tongue up and down my sex. Thinking that this was all he was going to do I settle my back against the tree and enjoy the sensation when a spike of pleasure shot through me. I look down at him saw that Luffy was staring back at me while licking and sucking on my sensitive clit. I start to pant a little harder since I'm starting to feel the build up of my climax. I close my eyes lost in the feeling. Bringing my hands down I grip on to his hair when I his tongue delve into me. Making me give a small gasp followed by a loud moan for when I felt his fingers enter me along with his tongue. This caused me to finally reach my climax since this all started. I'm so focused on the pleasure and what he was doing I didn't notice that my back was moved from the tree to the ground. My focus is brought out of its hazy state when I felt the ground on my back and I heard zipper sound in the background. Leaning up on my elbows I see Luffy on his knees leaning back on his feet. What draws my attention is the hard member in his hand being stroked. I catch his gaze seeing the intense lust in his eyes before looking back at his hard member. Once again I feel that same fear creep into my mind and making my body shake from it. I'm so lost in the horrible memories from when I was a child. I never noticed that Luffy tucked himself away immediately. Luffy gently shakes me to try and get my attention but, I'm so stuck in my fear I don't hear or see him. All I see and hear is that bastard that hurt me when I was a child. The taunting voice just kept saying my name over and over again while coming right up in my face. I reacted the only way I knew how. I attacked the voice with everything I have. I feel arms wrap around me while I'm fighting back but since I'm not strong enough to get free I resort to drastic measures. Which is to kick, yell, bite and scratch at who is holding me. Not specifically in that order. I'm freaking out thinking I was back in **his** presence, which made it so I didn't feel Luffy's in my panic. As I'm about to just give into the animalistic side of me I felt lips on the back off my neck. I stop pondering why this kiss was so different from all the others. The other times weren't soft and...loving. They were cruel. Perverse. These however are the opposite which brought me out of my fear. I realise that I'm not back there with that bastard but with Luffy on Amazon Lily. Also coming to the forefront of mind was realising that I was still naked. _Oh fuck no. No please tell me he didn't see my back!_ Is my thought process as I came back to my senses. This time around I'm gasping for a different reason. Too afraid to break the silence I just stay quiet and relax against Luffy while freaking out on the inside. Luffy sees that I quiet down and lean back on him as we sit taking in everything around us. It's silent for around ten more minutes before one of us speaks up. It's Luffy while I'm silent out of fear and shame. The shame because of how I reacted so strongly and the fear that he saw my back.

"Are you okay?" is what he asked me. I sit there slightly confused. _He's not mad at me…but why? Shouldn't he be angry that I'm denying him his pleasure? Sitting in his arms is making me feel...safe? I haven't felt this way since I met Ray and Ky. Why? Why do my chosens make me feel this way. Why am I feeling all these things that I haven't since mom? I don't want to feel these emotions!_ While sitting in Luffy's embrace my mind runs a mile a minute before I remember his question.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I panicked and attacked you" I say to him with my head down slightly wondering how he would react. An to true Luffy fashion he throws me for a loop once again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I rushed to fast for your liking. I didn't mean to scare you Luna" is what I heard as I felt him nuzzle the back of my neck before placing a soft kiss on it. I'm so baffled at him I'm silent for couple of minutes before I finally ask him the question I want to know badly.

"Why aren't mad at me?" I ask him very confused. I feel his arms go loose from the surprise of my question. I moved forward and turned around with opportunity to look him in the eyes.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" he said answering my question with his own. I narrow my eyes a little thinking he's playing some game with me.

"You would be mad at me because I stopped everything! We were about to...to…" I trail off hoping he would get what I would have to say. He caught on to what I trailed off with and just gave me a small smirk at my refusal to say the word.

"No Luna I'm not mad because you got frightened to go further. I should have down more communication on my end to make sure that you're okay. I obviously failed on my part. I should have made sure that you were okay with going that far. I'm sorry you got scared like that" he said to me as if stating that it was all his fault that I freaked out and that I'm not to blame. I look at him wondering if all my chosen were like him. The whole entire time I'm looking at him I don't realise that I have a very confused look on me face.

"Why do you look so confused?" I hear Luffy ask me.

"Because…" I trail off debating on wether I should tell him or not. I look up at him taking in everything I see. I see how calm and relaxed looking he seems which confuses me. Wouldn't someone who just separated from their crew be more frantic? Hell I would if I had no one around. _Shit that's why he's more calm...he has someone he knows enough to be comfortable around. I doubt I could ever be like him. Trusting people so easily..I think the world would end._ I chuckled seeing him look at me in question wondering why I laughed. "It's nothing just something I thought. Anyways we need to try and get off this island." Effectively dodging his question I get up and grab my clothes and quickly put them on still hoping my back wasn't seen. _I wonder how he would react if he knew my past. Or any of them for that matter._ While I'm thinking this I see Luffy dart pass me and run off the cliff yelling something about his crew and he's going to meet them. Groaning out loud I run after him but I leap of with more grace and land in a pool of water? Looking up I see we are in a bath house?

Feeling the third and very familiar presence to my right I see Boa Hancock. One of the seven warlord and my sister in arms. Smiling with great joy I go to hug her but I see she's scared and furious. Looking at Luffy my mind finally takes in everything. Luffy is here while she's bathing. Boa is naked for the world to see. Thus her back is bare for all. To my horror I see her look accusingly at me. At this she gets into a battle stance while Marigold and Sandersonia run inside to help their big sister.

"Hancock it's not what you think I promise!" I told her very quickly while dodging an attack from Marigold and Sandersonia. While I turned around to face them I saw Luffy behind them facing off against the empress. Dodging the two snake sisters I run to Luffy so Hancock won't hurt him. Just as I'm about to reach him she attacks. "No Luffy!" I yelled when he didn't make it in time to move. _He fell just like all the others. I knew he couldn't resist her_ I was somberly thinking before I hear Sandersonia gasp in surprise. Looking up I see Luffy standing not as a statue. I'm too stunned to stop the eldest a second time and this was when I saw how it didn't affect him. With that run over to him to check that he's okay I hear him chuckle.

"Don't worry Luna I'm fine" Luffy said to as he hugged me. Blushing I quickly look to the eldest Boa and saw her become more angry. As I stutter to tell her what happens she cuts me off by saying the we are to die in the colosseum.

"You two are to die in the colosseum. A befitting death for a traitor such as yourself Luna" the snake empress said to me as I felt my world cracking. _I can't lose her too_ is what I thought before I heard Marigold mutter something under her breath.

"Always knew she was a traitor. We never should have trusted her sister. I mean look at her devil fruit. That one brings nothing but pain and sadness. I told you not to befriend her" is what I heard her say. Something inside me snapped. All the anger that I had been holding back for years broke loose. It wasn't even all of it but it was enough to catch their attention.

"How dare you say Marigold. After all I have done for this island. All I did for you three! If it wasn't for me you all would still be back in that hellhole! If it wasn't for me you would have never made it home! If it wasn't for me you never would have met Papa Rayleigh! How dare you question my integrity! I have sacrificed many things to help keep you protected!" All the while I yelling at Marigold I don't realise I'm slowly shifting into my hybrid form until I feel water submerging over my tail and the bottom of my wings dipping into the water. I stand still and go silent to rein in my anger. When I finally did I heard marigold gasping for breath from my Haki's will. I hear Sandersonia ask her sister if she is okay while Hancock is quietly staring at me. To ashamed to meet her eyes I got to walk away when I hear her speak.

"Little sister wait...I...I'm sorry I accused you. You are right about all of that. But you are with a...a..MAN! How else can I not take this. I am sorry but you know the the laws. However, since you have done such a great service to my people you will live. Your punishment will be decided in the colosseum. Take them away and prepare the arena and tell everyone they are to be there. Thats an order" the snake empress said an edge in her voice. Me and Luffy are taken away from the royal bath house and thrown into the dungeon under the arena.

 **What did you all think?**

 **Guest666-69 ~ Ace is in the story but not at this moment.**

 **SesshomaruKagomelover ~ I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you stuck around, but if not thats okay.**

 **Brazilwolf ~ I'm glad you like the story so far hope you liked this chapter to.**

 **xxOchibixx ~ I'm sorry you didn't like how I protrayed the characters but for what I'm doing and also with me not being that good at writing, things aren't always going to be what you want. So since you don't like how they are feel free to leave. The door is right behind you.**

 **Other than that to all those who read the chapter feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas tell me.**

 **Till next time~!**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter but I've been thinking about rewriting this because I honestly never set up a story line. I was just playing it chapter by chapter. When I first started writing this I had a lot of ideas but most of them I don't remember because I never wrote them down. I know that I want to do a soul mate au and I have so many freaking ideas in my head. I have three stories that have been floating around in my around in my head and I wrote the first chapter to one of them.

Its called **Welcome to Wonderland**. Not that original I know but that's what I came up with. It's a one piece story solely focused in that world. I'm not sure if I want this as a soulmate au I'll figure it out or you guys can help me. I'd really appreciate it. I have the parings already picked for this one.

 **Pairings**

 **OC - Marco, Law, and Sabo**

* * *

The second story is a fairy tail and one piece crossover. Its called **Why Are You My Clarity?** and its going to be a multi-pairing soulmate au. I'm still working on how I want the story to go in my notes. I already have the pairings set. If you guys have any ideas pitch them to me I'm all ears here. Also if you guys have an idea instead of soulmate au let me know

 **Pairings**

 **Pairings**

 **Lucy - Law, Ace, Luffy**

 **Gajeel - Thatch, Izo**

 **Juvia - Marco**

 **Cobra - Benn**

 **Macbeth/Midnight - Mihawk, Shanks**

 **Natsu - Sabo**

 **Laxus - Kid, Killer**

 **Pantherlily - OC Exceed which is going to be Laxus's exceed. I'm still working on a name and what kind of gender I'll have for it. Hopefully you guys can help.**

* * *

Lastly the third story is going is going to be a dragon age inquisition story. What no one piece? Surprising I know and you guessed it a soulmate au :p ...

 **Sue me**

I was going through a lot of soulmate au on here and reading them when I got the ideas so that's why its pretty much that. This one I haven't done much with but I've got some ideas for it. Again I already have the pairings picked out for this as well. The name for this story is called **Do You Remember The Time?** It's subject to change but at them moment this is what I got for it.

 **Cadash - Iron Bull and Dorian**

I've posted the first chapter to welcome to wonderland. I would really appreciate it if you guys went and checked it out. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Yes I'm fishing for reviews at the moment. I got a big ol' worm that I'm hoping y'all take a bite off of. I really want feed back from everyone so help me out.

Well this all I have at the moment for story news wise. Also I've been thinking about changing my name on here. Do you guys think I should or should I just leave it as is?

Have a great day or night wherever you are and stay safe :) I'll see you guys soon

 **P.S. I'll take this down once I've figured out what I plan on doing here with story**


End file.
